


Gifts

by icarusisfalling



Series: 31 Days In The Life Of Eggsy And Harry. [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day Off, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusisfalling/pseuds/icarusisfalling
Summary: He turned medal over in his hands, staring at the address and number there. He admired the handwriting and the old of the medal.He smiled when the posh man in black suit put it around his neck, a little heavy for his neck but comfortable."My name's Harry" He putstrched his hand, waiting for Eggsy to grab it and shake it back.He grabbed the hand clumsily, grinning with teeth, canine and incisors missing. "I'm Eggsy sir"~~~~He smiled at the memory, looking over to his sleeping lover on the bed, gripping he medal and flipping it over in his hands repetitively.It was all worth it to get this.





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I skipped over 4 and 3 since I kinda already did them in the first two. It would be pretty redundant if I did it again.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy
> 
> Day Five, Reminder: What trinkets or items does each member of your OTP keep with them to remind them of their significant other? A gift? A photograph? Something else?

He turned medal over in his hands, staring at the address and number there. He admired the handwriting and the old of the medal.

He smiled when the posh man in black suit put it around his neck, a little heavy for his neck but comfortable.

"My name's Harry" He putstrched his hand, waiting for Eggsy to grab it and shake it back.

He grabbed the hand clumsily, grinning with teeth, canine and incisors missing. "I'm Eggsy sir"

"Nice to meet you young man"

~~~~

He smiled at the memory, looking over to his sleeping lover on the bed, gripping he medal and flipping it over in his hands repetitively.

It was all worth it to get this.

He rubbed his hand over Harry's back as he leant against the headboard, the older man head in his lap. According to Harry, his thighs we're thick but soft, so he often used them as a pillow for his head.

"G'morning love" Harry mumbled as he woke up, tilting his head to look into Eggsy's eyes, his beautiful green eyes.

"G'morning Harry." Eggsy shoved Harry's body off his playfully, gasping out a giggle as he felt hum grab his hips and tickled him.

"Ahaha *gasp* hahaha-Harrryyyy ahahahahah" Eggsy laughed full belly laughs smiling widely as he looked at Harry lovingly.

When Harry stopped kissing his lips as greeting, he flipped them over, sitting on his chest and leaning down to kiss Harry again.

Eggsy spoke through sweet kisses. "I-Have-To-Make-Breakfast" Pecking Harry's lips, he got off the others lap quickly before he could be grabbed again.

He had been up for a while, so showering and brushing his teeth wasn't a problem. He just left in his boxers.

He runs down the hall medal around his neck knocking against his chest, reminding him that ts was real and that he got to have this.

He got the ingredients out the cupboards and fridge and set them on the counter. Smiling as he heard the shower turn on, he started the pancake batter.

After a few minutes, he felt arms wrap around his middle, fiddling with the medal and kissing it. He kissed the cooking man on his ear lovingly.

"Pda Harry! JB and Mr Pickle don't like it" Eggsy playfully scolded swatting the spatula at him, though he leant back into the embrace. 

"They seem awful delighted, love" They both looked to the dogs who were jumping and wagging their tails.

"Hmm maybe" Eggsy had to step back out of the warm embrace, dishing out their food and looking as Harry the dogs their food.

They sat at the table, pancakes in heart shapes and orange juice cold but still good on the table staring at each other wonder what they did to deserve the other.

After that, they cuddled on the couch, free from missions for a week, finally having time to just slow. Eggsy leant up onto his tippy toes to kiss Harry. They made out on the chair for the evening, Harry grabbing at Eggsy's thighs and Eggsy tugging his hair pleasurably.

Harry grabbed Eggsy's thighs, lifting him up and carrying him to their room. His hands probably left dimples in his tighs, but Eggsy couldn't care less.

"Mmm I love you" Harry broke apart the kiss to say, moaning as Eggsy kissed him again.

"I love you way more...bruv" Eggsy gasped at the spank that landed on his ass pushing back into it and giggling.

Yeah, so worth it.


End file.
